Lipstick and Honey
by Mimee-Furterxoxo
Summary: Frank/OFC. Claudia Grey was always the rebel with a mind of her own but when she comes across a certain, flamboyant young man and his castle on a angry getaway, she falls far and hard. WARNING:Serious M in later chapters. :P PLEASE R/R! I like opinions!
1. Castle Up Ahead

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claudia Grey. The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to 20****th**** Century Fox and Richard O' Brien**.

-  
>Claudia Grey had her classical blue eyes focused on the road as she drove with an untamed fierceness down the dark, spiraling road. Her full lips turned into a frown and her thick, black eyebrows knitted together as the anger built in her bones. <em>"Just who they hell do they think they are? They think they can tell me what the hell I can and can't do?" <em>Claudia sneered angrily to herself as she took a maniacally turn on the sharp edges of the road. Claudia has always been a rebel against people who tried to tell her what she could and couldn't do with her life despite the fact that she was a scholarly genius. But she spent her life defying her parents who didn't really care if she lived or died.

The harsh wind from the window whipped through her thick curtain of charcoal hair. Her bronze knuckles turned an eerie white as she gripped the steering wheel harder as she drove faster.

_"Stupid bitches…I didn't want you all as parents in the first place. Fuck them." _She repeated to herself in anger.

She let a restless sigh and slowed down the vehicle to a halting stop. Claudia looked at the clock on her dashboard and it read: 9:25 P.M. She slouched silently in her seat. Suddenly, she punched her steering wheel, the shrill, blaring sound of the horn scaring her.

_"Way to go, Claudia! You were so consumed in your rage, you've just drove yourself to the middle of nowhere!" _she thought.

She yanked the keys out of the ignition, jumped out the car and slammed the door. The humid, sticky air wrapping thickly around her. Her luminous blue eyes stared at her surroundings, she listened as her anklet boot slid and crushed small rocks under her feet. She wore a black fitted short-sleeved shirt, dark fitted jeans and black anklet boots. Her waist flat and curvy and her heavy hips swaying in dark denim as she walked. She folded her arms over her chest as she looked ahead. Her eyes locked upon a colossal castle in the distance. Claudia pursed her lips as she thought if she should go towards the immense building. Her hand began to sweat around the keys and she walked back to her car and started the rumbling ignition and drove to the castle. The road becoming rockier and unstable, making Claudia jerk in her seat as she continued towards the castle.

As soon as she got close enough, she slammed her foot on the brakes and turned off the ignition. Claudia stared at the castle in disbelief and slight fright as she studied the crawling structures, the ancient brick layers and wide arrow double doors. Claudia felt herself give out a long sigh as she exited her car. She nervously stepped over murderous-looking rocks and puddles of thick mud that painted heavily on the concrete. Her lips formed a small oval as she carefully stepped up the steep concrete stairs that lead to the uncomforting double doors. She did a quick look around of her surroundings and roughly knocked on the door. She felt as if her knuckles were going to break from the contact it had with the alien wood of the door. Claudia ran a soft hand through her thick locks of hair as she waited for someone to answer the door.

She grimaced as no one answered and she knocked again, feeling as if the skin on her knuckles were going to rip if she continued. She held her abused knuckles in her other hand as she waited again. She heard the faint steps of heels and the door swung open, making Claudia jump slightly. Claudia's cerulean eyes squinted in confusion as she stared at the woman who stared at her with the same confusion with a mixture of irritation. Her fiery red hair bursting with heat as it fell around her shoulders, her brown eyes darkened by black eyeliner making them look as if they were in the shadows. Her lips were a dark red which contrasted against her powdered white skin and her slightly dingy maid outfit fitting her slender figure. The woman sported a permanent frown and stared at Claudia expectantly.

"Do you need something?" the woman said, her thickly accented tone hitting Claudia's heart and raising her past anger.

"Yes…do you work here?" Claudia said, controlling her anger. Claudia watched as the woman flinched at the word 'work' and glared at her. Suddenly, the woman smiled at her and nodded. "Well, that's great because I was wondering if you guys put up guests…" Claudia said, feeling her anger simmer down. The woman let out a deep, seductive chuckle that made Claudia hesitant. Her fire of hair turning and looking into the castle before she snapped her head back at Claudia, her smile still pasted on her white face.

"I will see what the Master say will…please come in," the woman said, opening the creaking door wider.

The creaks echoing off the wall, bouncing back to Claudia's ears. She stepped into the quiet, dimly lit area with its eerie quiet aura. She was a bit impressed with the Victorian –inspired interior. It was thick with the smell of rich rosewater and lingering jasmine. The booming sound of the heavy door slamming woke Claudia out of her observations. The woman's swaying figure sliding towards her soundlessly. The woman gave Claudia a slight smirk as she descended up the stairs to do what she said. Claudia inhaled the smell of the house deep within her and let it out in a breathy sigh. She started to take closer look at the place as she waited; her bronze hand ran across the champagne colored curtains that lined one side of the walls. It had a slight sprinkle of dust on it, she rubbed her fingers together and dusted them off. She walked warily further around the house and looked up and down at the many ancient clocks, inverted paintings and odd small statues that sat lifeless on the slightly dusty end tables. She ran her hand across one statue and the make of it was smooth and smoky-colored. She heard footsteps above her head; she stumbled quietly to get back to her original position. She obviously didn't want them to think that she was some weirdo lurking around their house. She straightened herself and stood still, biting her full bottom lip. The woman came back the stairs walking with an introverted grace. Behind the woman was a man with thinning, pale blonde hair that was a few shades darker than his ghostly skin tone. His sunken eyes flittered at her with a molded smirk on his thin lips. His outfit was unkempt and slightly faded.

Claudia saw a pair of white, rhinestone encrusted heels follow up behind the man and stared as she saw who owned them. It was a man, tall and strapping. His hair was a deep black and was in big, natural curls. His face molded in makeup: his deep maroon lips, white foundation and bluish-black eyeshadow that surrounded his sea green eyes. His nose was small and his mouth was wide and almost clownish. He wore a dark blue corset, fishnet stockings and white pearls that ringed around his neck like a bubble halo. His slightly muscular arms were sun-kissed and greatly contrasted against his whitish face. His appearance made Claudia tense up.

_"Oh what the hell…," _Claudia thought.

The cross-dressed young man smiled at her, making her relax a bit. "Why, hello there…," he said. His voice was velvet wrapped in the thick English accent, making Claudia's lips flutter trying to get the greeting out. She let out a breath and looked at him.

"Hi…," she managed to say, hoping that her voice conveyed confidence.

"Magenta tells me you would like for somewhere to stay for the night," he mused, his voice almost giddy.

Claudia flashed her eyes over at the woman who was named Magenta, who leaning her head against the banister. Claudia gathered her voice and spoke out. "Yes, that is what I said…," Claudia said quietly, waiting to see if he was going to reject her.

He grinned, his grin making her spine tingle and shoot a sensation upward. The flamboyant man pushed past the two people who obediently followed him, their faces displaying repressed anger. As he got closer, Claudia saw how much over towering he was over her. She was only 5'3 without her boots on so the heeled boots wasn't really helping much with her height compared to this guy. He was about 5'11…he smiled at her as he got close enough to her. He stared down at her face and Claudia dared to stare back. She stared in his eyes, they were beautiful but something in them did not register. Something that she met and greeted before had it but he did not, something was so….foreign.

"What is your name, dear?" he said, giving her a boyish grin. Claudia smiled back anxiously.

"My name is Claudia Grey…," she said quietly. He hummed softly and smiled.

"Claudia…," he drawled, letting her name roll off his tongue. "What an interesting name. I've never had met anyone with such a name, it's very seductive," he thought aloud.

Claudia's slight giggle made him snap his attention back to her. "If I may ask, why is it that a young lady your age is roaming the roads at this time of night?" he said, rubbing her chin between his index finger and his thumb. The feel of his hand was somewhat comforting against her chin. "It's really personal. I don't want to talk about it but I don't have anywhere else to go…," she said, looking into his eyes. Somehow, she wanted to penetrate them.

The young man poked out his lip at her. "You poor thing, how terrible," he said in what Claudia registered as a faux tone. He watched as Claudia licked her lips and nibble at them as she waited for him to see what else he was going to do. "I guess you can stay here, I mean, you DON'T have anywhere else to go so I can't see you out here at this time of the hour…," he chuckled. "I do love visitors…they are quite enjoyable," he said deeply. Claudia smiled, her dimples deepening her cheeks. The young man stared at them in amazement but waved it away. "Magenta! Riff Raff!" he said with a voice with that bled authority. The two servants jumped and slid towards him, waiting his command. "Magenta, take Claudia with you and get her ready for her stay here and prepare her a meal as well…," he commanded. "Riff Raff, prepare Claudia's room and if she wishes for anything, you will be at her whim," he said. Before they hurriedly jumped to their duties, Claudia was surprised by Magenta's white face as Magenta grabbed her arm. The young man stopped Magenta abruptly with a severe look. "By the way, my name is Frank. I hope you enjoy your stay here, I tend to treat my guests very well so I don't think there will be any dilemmas, of course," he said, smirking widely. Claudia nodded and smiled back at him and was yanked away when Frank slightly nudged his head in the direction of the stairs. He waved slightly at her as she was dragged up the stairs by Magenta to the unknown that awaited her.


	2. Getting Comfortable

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claudia Grey. The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to 20th Century Fox and Richard O' Brien**.

Claudia's bright eyes observed Magenta defiantly as she quickly looked through a large barrel of silky nighties. Magenta had already guided her to an elegant, little boudoir with the beautiful interior of pastel blue and purple with a wide, vanity mirror. Magenta briefly looked at Claudia and looked into the large barrel and picked up a posy pink nightie and matching silk robe. Magenta quickly pulled her roughly towards the bathroom towards the showers. The bathroom had blocky features and was all white: the rectangular sink and the sharp edges of the interiors made Claudia fear to bump into anything. The only thing that stood out was the blood red shower curtains and the fire of Magenta's mane. Magenta stared at her expectantly and Claudia immediately noticed.

"I don't need you right here," Claudia said exasperated.

Magenta chuckled quietly and grinned raucously at the young woman. "Fine, just hurry. I will be fixing your dinner and the Master would like to see your change of attire so, quickly wash the filth off you," Magenta drawled. Claudia rolled her eyes and waited until Magenta left and she quickly peeled off her clothes and turned on the shower. She quickly bathed herself as she thought about her parents. "_I bet they're worried now… I don't care," _Claudia thought silently and almost mischievously. She got out the shower and dried off with the thick white towel that Magenta left her and slipped into the nightie and silk robe.

Claudia admitted to herself that the ensemble was quite beautiful. The posy pink color bright against the whiteness of the bathroom and the inkwell color of her thick hair. The fabric clung to her hips and stopped above her knees. The nightie hugged her curves generously while the robe, which stopped a little under her knees as well, tenderly clothed over it. She admired her figure in the mirror and something suddenly hit her hard as she stopped.

"Oh crap! I got to go downstairs!" she said as quickly gathered her clothes and sat them in her room. She quickly floated quietly down the stairs and searched for the dining area. She walked quietly around the dim pathway and peeked into a room with a large table and dark, eerie walls. The white plates were placed around the table along with the silverware and foggy glasses. She sighed in relief as she walked into the room and was about to sit down until a voice rang out at her.

"What took you so long…?" the voice said, making Claudia stand stick straight.

Claudia felt her heart drop with fear but quickly pulled herself together. She turned on her heels to stare up at the face of Frank, who smiled generously at her. She could tell that Frank sensed her fear and quickly swallowed and smiled back. She looked into his eyes again; she saw the foreign ideal that her mind couldn't register. She racked her brain at the sight and sighed silently. Frank stood back and looked at her figure admiringly. "My, don't you look lovely?" he said. His voice was giddy, but his eyes said something else, making Claudia clutched at the slippery material of the robe and pulled it to cover more of herself. Frank saw this and chuckled lightly, trying to clear the air.

"Oh darling, there is nothing to be worried about. A figure as lovely as yours shouldn't be hidden under something so…unnecessary," Frank said, pulling lightly on her robe. Suddenly, a girl walked in. She had to be about the same age as Claudia. Her hair was a dark burgundy-red, short and slick and her eyes were a dimming green. Her face also had white foundation and dark eye makeup. She wore black sleep shorts and a short white tank top. Her pink lips sealed together as she looked at Claudia with wonder. Claudia smiled welcomingly to her and waved. She bounced her way over to her and Claudia immediately noticed they were about the same height. "Hi, I'm Columbia," she said. Claudia was instantly irritated by her squealing voice and tensed up a bit. "Frankie, you didn't tell me we had a visitor," she said, pouting at him.

Frank looked at Columbia quietly and smirked. "Well, Columbia dear, Claudia has just finished getting herself together since she is going to be spending the night with us," he said lazily. "Claudia?" Columbia said, looking back at Claudia. "Wow…our names are almost the same, y'know?" she said, smiling. Claudia forced a smile on the ditzy girl and looked back at Frank, who widened his eyes at her and grinned. "Well, Claudia, I do suppose you are famished, so why don't you go into the kitchen and tell Magenta what you desire for dinner?" he drawled. Claudia smiled at both of them and turned her back and walked out. She could feel their eyes burn into her back as she walked into kitchen.

Magenta was gently filing her nails, leaning against the sink, while Riff Raff was standing vacantly against the wall. When they saw Claudia walk in, they immediately shot their looks at her, which made Claudia step back a bit. "Hello…," Claudia said, smiling. Magenta smiled back and tucked her nail file into her pouch pocket on her apron.

"Are you hungry, girl?" Magenta said happily. Claudia nodded as Magenta and Riff Raff exchanged looks.

"What do you like to eat?" Riff Raff inquired, his voice embedding into Claudia's chest. Claudia's lips fluttered for a moment as she thought for a moment.

"Well, I do love pasta…It's not hard to make and it's really good," Claudia said, licking her lips absent-mindedly. Magenta quickly went into the cabinet and pulled out a box of flat noodles and went to the icebox and pulled out a block of white cheddar, Alfredo sauce and variety of green and red peppers and broccoli. "Your dinner will be ready shortly…please make yourself comfortable in the dining room," Magenta said in a fake politeness. Claudia gave them a quick smile and left out of the kitchen.

Frank looked up at her and smiled. Columbia was seated next to him, her hands folded in her lap. Claudia was about to sit down until Frank spoke up. "Oh, Claudia don't sit all the way over there…come sit here," Frank said. He patted the seat opposite of him and across from Columbia. Claudia stiffly walked and slid into the seat next to him. Claudia listened as Frank hummed in the back of his throat as they waited for dinner. Claudia looked to see Frank staring at her again. "So, Claudia, tell me more about yourself," he said as soon as he caught her attention.

"Well, I'm not originally from Denton, I'm actually from a town farther over called Burnt Oak, my family decided to move to Denton a couple of months ago…," she started. "You're from Burnt Oak!" Columbia squealed. "Oh, I love that place!" she said happily. Frank held his hand up, calming Columbia down. "Columbia, please, let Claudia finish," he stressed. "I graduated from high school early and I'm currently at a graduate status at my school," she said.

"How old are you?" Columbia blurted.

"I'm nineteen," Claudia said quietly. Columbia put on a look of amazement.

"Oh, you're a genius, are you?" Frank said. Claudia shrugged a little and giggled. Frank's eyes focused on her dimples again. "Columbia, what are those things in her face?" Frank asked as if Claudia wasn't there. Claudia put on a face of confusion and quietly grabbed her face. Columbia waved her hand slightly at Claudia. 'Oh, Frankie! Those are dimples, aren't they cute?" Columbia said, staring dreamily at Claudia's cheeks. Claudia lightly blushed and smiled. They talked for a more until Magenta swayed in with a large glass bowl filled with pasta. Claudia smiled graciously at Magenta, who gave her a quick smirk as she set it on the table.

Magenta was about to serve Claudia until she stopped her. "I can serve myself, but thanks for making me dinner, I am really grateful," Claudia said smiling youthfully at Magenta. Magenta put on a puzzled look, as did everyone else at Claudia's action. But Magenta couldn't help but put on a secret smile as she stood and waited as Claudia filled her plate with pasta.

As soon as she was done, Magenta began to serve everyone and herself as they sat at the table and quietly ate. Claudia found it slightly amusing that every time she would look up, someone would be looking at her. Magenta began to fill their cups with white wine as they were eating. As she reached Claudia's cup, she smiled as the young woman looked up at her.

Claudia took a sip of the burning liquid and blinked her eyes rapidly. She thanked Magenta quietly as Magenta then went back to her seat. Frank observed Claudia's mannerisms with certain confusion. When they finished dinner, Riff Raff cleaned off the tables and left the room with the dishes in his hands, Magenta following him close behind. Meanwhile, Columbia dragged Claudia upstairs to her room, laughed and talked with her.

"So, how do ya like it here so far, hm?" Columbia said happily.

"It's very nice here, is it always so quiet like this?" Claudia said. Columbia giggled and shook her head. "It's usually very booming here! Stick around…you'll see! It's one of the coolest places ever!" Columbia squeaked. Claudia smiled widely at her as she continued. 'Oh, Frankie's the best! It seems as if he likes you already!" she said happily, but there seemed to be a falseness of the joy in her tone. Claudia just ignored it as they continued to enjoy each other's company.


	3. Lovely Hands

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claudia Grey. The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to 20th Century Fox and Richard O' Brien**.

Claudia quietly walked to her room after talking to Columbia after what seemed like hours. Her eyes were a bit heavy but sleeping was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. She walked to the bathroom and splashed water in her face and went out and felt the cold rush of air as she opened the door.

She was walking down the dark path to her room when she heard the sound of music. Her ears perked up to the sound of it and she smiled a little. She looked around her briefly before following the sound of the music. It walked past her room and around a steep corner. A room was at the end of the hallway and she quietly walked towards it, hearing singing coming from the room. The voice was deep and like an angel's thunder, velvety and smooth.

Claudia hesitated for a moment and then knocked softly on the door. The singing abruptly stopped and there was an eerie silence. There were shuffling and then footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open and there stood Frank in a black pajama set. He frowned slightly at Claudia but then smirked.

"How brave of you to disturb a lion's den," he then said, his English accent hugging her tightly. She smiled sheepishly and blushed a little.

"Sor-" Claudia started but she was cut off by him.

"Usually, I don't welcome people into my room especially during my extensive beauty regimen but you, why not?" he said, chuckling darkly. He stepped aside to let her in and she walked into his room.

It was beautifully furnished with an interior of black and gold. The asphalt walls complimenting the black and gold dressers and the black silk bedspread, the gold headboard shining from the light of vanity mirror, which was filled with pretty brushes, makeup brushes and palettes. Claudia absentmindedly ran her hand over the cold metal of the headboard. Frank watched her, almost in admiration. "Do you like this?" his voice heavy. Claudia saw that he was now standing next to her; he put his hand over her hand as she kept rubbing the headboard. Claudia nodded and he squinted his nose at her, making her laugh. 'Well, it is quite lovely, isn't it?" he said as he slowly slipped his hand from hers and went back to his vanity mirror.

"Um, Frankie?" she said, looking at him.

Frank stared at her for a moment and grinned widely. "I see you and Columbia have gotten acquainted quite well," Frank said happily.

"Yeah, she didn't want to let me go so she talked my ears off for the past two hours," Claudia grumbled. Frank put on a confused look and looked at the sides of her head. Claudia laughed aloud at him and he furrowed his thick brows at her. "Not literally…" she said, trying to explaining. 'I'm just saying that she is a very constant talker," he said, getting the last of her giggles out.

Frank, who then understood, nodded. "Yes, Columbia is quite the conversationalist," he said, looking back in the mirror. He then remembered what Claudia called him and smiled again. "Of course, I have no problem with you calling me Frankie, you sound rather adorable saying it…" he mused. Claudia smiled and sat down silently on his bed. He quietly removed his makeup and Claudia watched intently. As he removed the white foundation in revealed his tanned skin, the removal of the lipstick revealing his soft pink lips. Claudia's mouth opened a little as she watched him remove the rest of the foundation and the eye makeup. His green eyes lined darkly with black lashes gave the illusion that he had a thin line of eyeliner on. His top lashes long and voluminous and his eyebrows were black and deep, slightly thick.

As he fluffed his black curls, he looked over at Claudia, who was staring at him. He frowned and looked around. "Is there something wrong?" he said, still frowning. Claudia quickly shook her head and smiled prettily at him as he stood from his vanity mirror and threw away the used tissues and napkins he used to remove his makeup. Frank slid over and sat next to her, still running his fingers in his hair. 'What's wrong, dear you look perplexed," he said quietly, smiling haughtily at her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking…" Claudia said quietly.

"About what?" Frank probed, staring at her. Claudia raised a dark eyebrow at him and smirked.

'Why must you know?" Claudia said, smiling. Frank shrugged and looked at his pajama shirt and plucked at it lazily. Claudia got a closer look at his curls and the square shape of his sideburns.

"Can I touch your hair?" she blurted out without thinking. Frank let out a surprised chuckle and grinned at her. "Darling, is that why you were staring at me? It made me think you wanted something else…" Frank joked slyly. Claudia put on a joking sneer and smiled at him. They were quiet for a moment until Frank grabbed her hand softly and put it above his temple. Her fingers dancing slightly on the curls and as he let her hand go she gently embedded her fingers into his thick, vibrant curls.

Her fingers running slowly, almost lovingly through his hair, he smiled and snuggled slightly into her hand. She moved her hand to front of his head, her warm fingertips slightly touching his forehead, and then she gently raked her hand through his curls. Frank purred loudly and laid his head in her lap. Claudia stiffened a little as she looked at his face; he smiled childishly at her and put her hand back in his hair. She continued to run her hand through the soft curls.

'You have lovely hands…" Frank said after a long, quiet moment.

'Thank you," she said, smiling at him. He stopped her hand and removed it from his hair. He brought it to his lips and kissed her wrist. Her skin soft and sweet against his lips, Claudia pulled her hand away. She swallowed hard and looked at him with blue eyes of the unsure. He laughed and sat up from her, looking into her eyes.

"Claudia, don't be scared, it's quite a compliment for someone to kiss your hand or in my case, your wrist," he said, his voice filled with his amusement.

"I adore your hands…soft and sweet," he said, kissing her hand this time.

Claudia rubbed where he kissed softly and smiled. He smiled back at her and touched the tip of a thick lock of her hair. His sigh almost turned into a moan as he stroked and ran his hand through the shiny, voluminous strands. Claudia almost leaned into his hand but quickly stopped as she felt his hand draw near her lips. She backed away and his hand landed on her shoulder.

They stared at each other for a moment and thoughts exploding in their mind like grenades. Frank watched as Claudia puckered her lips slightly and relaxed them. 'Um, I'm kinda tired so I'm just going to go to bed…" she said, rising from the bed. Frank smiled at her and stared after her as she walked to the door. He quickly followed up behind her and opened the door. Claudia grinned at him and he turned the smile.

"I really enjoyed that moment we had," he said, smirking. Claudia smiled at him as she opened the door and looked at him. "I did too," she said softly.

'G'night, Frankie," she said as she left and walked down the hallway. He waved slightly at her and closed his door.


	4. Friendly Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claudia Grey. The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to 20th Century Fox and Richard O' Brien**.

Claudia's eyes fluttered opened and closed tightly at the sunlight peeking through the window. She started to blink rapidly and rose slowly out of bed. She ran her hand roughly through her dishelmed hair and went to bathroom to wash off her face. Columbia was already there, brushing her teeth.

"Morning, Claudia!" she said as she continued to brush her teeth. Claudia smiled sleepily at her and used the sink next to her to splash cold water on her face. She felt her pores tighten and her sleep faded with every splash. She then looked in the mirror, her liquid blue eyes staring back. She looked to her left and saw that Columbia was giving her a toothbrush. Claudia looked at the toothbrush and back at Columbia, who rolled her eyes good-heartedly.

"Don't worry! This one is new…" she said, smiling. Claudia took the toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. She brushed them in tight circles and scrubbed her tongue until she saw it was hot pink and spit out the remains. She rinsed her mouth and wiped her mouth off as she watched Columbia leave the bathroom only to turn back around.

"Breakfast is almost ready so hurry up!" she said and flounced away.

Claudia let out a breath and walked downstairs. She noticed that it was colder than before and her body shivered a little. She noticed that she wasn't wearing the silk robe that she had on last night. She thought back to last night when she took it off before bed and sneered at herself for leaving it.

She walked into the dining room where she saw Columbia smile at her as she walked in. Frank was not there. She sat down in the chair that she occupied last night and waited patiently for breakfast.

"So, what are we having?" Claudia said, trying to strike a conversation.

"Oh, the usual: bacon and eggs," Columbia said smiling.

Claudia licked her lips. She loved eggs, a lot. She thought back to when she fried a whole dozen for breakfast and was scolded by her mother. She added a million types of cheeses and bits of bacon and ham and she swore it was the best thing she ever ate. She laughed silently to herself as she thought about it. Columbia looked at her and smirked.

"You okay?" she said.

"Oh, yeah I was just thinking about something…" she said, grinning. Just then, Frank walked in, still clad in his pajamas and his face made up again. Columbia grinned widely at him as he sat down in his usual seat. He smiled widely at her in return.

"Good morning, Columbia," he said, kissing her face. She giggled and fumbled her hands together in her lap. Frank then looked over at Claudia, who was sitting uninterested in her seat. He immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing her robe. He had a more full view of her curves and smooth shoulders and arms. She softly puckered her lips and looked at him.

"Good morning, Claudia…" Frank said smiling. She continued to look at him as her pucker turned into a dazzling smile.

"Morning, Frankie," she said quietly. Frank noticed her voice carried a deep womanly depth, a complete contrast of Columbia's. Columbia raised her arching eyebrows at this.

Frank put on a grin at her saying his nickname so comfortably. It pleased him. "Well, Claudia dear how was your slumber?" Frank inquired.

"It was great. I would like to thank you again for letting me stay here; it was really kind of you…" Claudia said, lightly blushing through her bronze skin. Frank's wide, dark maroon colored mouth turned upward into a closed smile, his nose slightly wrinkled. "It was no problem at all. I just wish you could stay longer," Frank said, his full attention now focused on Claudia and scanning her body. Claudia smirked at him and looked up as Magenta and Riff Raff walked in with two platters. One filled with eggs and other filled with bacon and toast. Claudia bounced a little in her seat eagerly and bit her bottom lip.

"Hi, Magenta!" Claudia said as Magenta sat down the platter on the table. Magenta looked at her and her mouth twitched a little, hiding her smile. "Hello," she said, trying to sound vacant. Claudia smiled at Riff Raff, who stopped and looked at her and then continued to assist his sister.

"Riff Raff, make sure that everything is ready in the lab. I have some new theories I would like to test tonight and I don't want anything to be undone," Frank said flatly.

"Yes, Master," Riff Raff drawled. Everyone ate breakfast quietly and went on with their duties. After breakfast, Claudia immediately went upstairs and made up the bed that she slept in and was in the middle of gathering up her used clothes. She heard a knock on her door and she put her clothes down on the neatly made bed and walked slowly to answer it.

Frank stood, leaning against the wall, he was now fully dressed in a purple corset set, black sheer stockings, fingerless lace gloves and black platform heels. He raised his eyebrows as Claudia answered the door. She raised a curious eyebrow at him as they looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I'll start to break the silence…" Claudia said after a while. Frank smiled widely at her statement.

"How can I help you, Frankie?" she said. Frank looked up and back at her, flashing his teeth in amusement.

"Claudia, I've came to say my goodbyes, more or less, I really do hate to let you go so quickly," Frank purred. Claudia smiled and shifted her weight to one leg. "I enjoyed my stay here and I wish I could stay but I can't," she said.

"I hate that word…'can't… you CAN stay if you'd like, everyone here really does enjoy your company," Frank said simply. He wiggled his nose and looked at Claudia's thinking face.

His finger softly popping the strap of her borrowed nightie and smiled eagerly as she gave him a look.

"I don't think it's too much to think over," Frank chuckled.

Claudia immediately thought of her parents. She thought about how they feel knowing their daughter wasn't returning. She flipped it over in her head and she immediately thought of an idea.

"Please come in," she said, welcoming Frank in the guest room. He grinned and walked in and sat on the bed.

"Was Magenta here?" he said, examining the cleaned room.

"No, I cleaned up," she said as she closed the door. Frank furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"So I'm guessing you've never had a maid before?" Frank said as she sat down next to him.

Claudia smiled at him and crossed her legs. "I would like to stay but I would like to call my parents first…" she said. Frank let out a short humming sound and nodded slightly.

"Fantastic, you would never want to leave after we've grown on you, which I believe we already have," he said, smiling.

Claudia blinked at him as she looked at him. Frank smiled as he looked back at her. He knew he would never grow tired of the growing staring contests they had together. Whether they are brief ones or longer ones, he was beginning to grow more and more fond of them. Frank dimmed his eyes at her and lightly kissed her face. She looked at him with confusion.

"What was that for?" she said, almost in amazement.

"Claudia, if you will believe it or not, you are quite gorgeous. I always had an eye for beautiful women and it pleases me to have them around," he explained. Claudia raised her eyebrows at this and nodded in understanding.

"Even though, I rather prefer your lips rather than your cheek, it's close enough," Frank said blankly. Claudia looked at him with slight fascination and a slight shake of her head. Frank's green eyes flittered as he started to examine his nails. Frank saw her look and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" he said, tucking one of his curls behind his ear.

Claudia giggled softly and thought for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, what is Columbia to you?" she questioned shyly.

Frank turned the question over in his head before answering it. "Columbia is my groupie, she fulfills my sexual needs whenever I want her too and she happily obliges," he said truthfully.

"Wow, really… I thought she was like your sister or something," she said softly.

Frank laughed aloud at this. "Really, Claudia, you amuse me… that's why having you around here would be a good thing for my sanity," he said, his voice embraced by English glee.

Claudia shifted next to him as he spoke. Frank also shifted but turned his body more towards her. He set his left hand close to her hip and drew his face closer to hers. "You know, Claudia, I would rather prefer having you more than just a living guest here…" he said softly, his forehead now touching hers.

Claudia blushed wildly as she sat her hand against the middle of his chest. His heartbeats vibrated up her arm, making her shiver. His other hand clutched her wrist and slowly pulled her hand away from his chest as he pushed his face closer. Claudia felt herself losing herself in his eyes as he pushed his face closer to hers. Claudia turned her head away, their lips having brushed lightly from contact. She felt his warm breath against her jawbone and neck.

He placed a hard kiss on her jawbone and one on her temple. She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and softly but forcefully pushed him away. He gave her a wild smirk as she tucked her thick strands of black hair behind her ears. Her heart was at the point of bursting out of her chest. She looked down at her chest, watching the erratic movements of heartbeat. Frank placed his hand over the area, his cold fingertips shocking her and she removed his hand from the middle of her chest.

"Claudia, I am sorry that my advances frightened you but you must understand that you are desirable to me," he said darkly.

Claudia felt her blush come up again and pool into her face.

"Thank you, but…but," Claudia stammered. Claudia didn't know what to say, she was never lost at words like this but she quickly found the words.

"…I don't think we should interact in that way," she said finally, making Frank giggle.

"I understand," he said simply. "I wish I could change your mind but I guess I'm going to have to work for it" he said, shifting to stand up. Claudia couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words, her blue eyes now filling up with mirth. She stood up with him and he then pointed at her nightie.

"You are more curvier than Columbia, but I believe she has some clothes that'll fit your womanly gifts" he said, chuckling as he admired her hourglass form. He offered his hand to her, grinning. She looked at it for a moment and reluctantly grabbed it. She went against her mind and stood a little on her toes. As Frank turned towards her, she placed a long kiss on the side of his chin and placed another on the side of lips.

Frank looked at her in surprise and murmured under his breath. "I just wanted to try to get used to it…just some friendly kisses," she explained, almost intellectually. Frank smashed his lips together as if he was holding back something to say but he quickly led her out of the guest room and on to Columbia and Magenta's room so she could change.


	5. Dress Up

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claudia Grey. The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to 20th Century Fox and Richard O' Brien**.

Columbia was lying on her bed and snapped her head up as Frank walked through the door. Claudia was behind him, throwing Columbia a smile.

"Columbia, I need your assistance in giving Claudia some clothing…give her something that fits her," he said, smiling at Claudia.

Columbia nodded and got up excitedly. She bounced her way over to Claudia happily. Frank left the room with one last look at Claudia. Claudia could tell that he was happy that she kissed him, noting that he was hiding the emotion. Columbia pulled her near a huge, brown wood closet and opened it with excitement.

"I am going to dress you up so nice, girlie! You are going to love it!" she said as she went through the closet.

Claudia looked at the sparkly clothes that Columbia had. She had sequins of all colors, pretty gloves and thin sheer scarfs hanging on small hangers, sparkly berets, top hats, and feathers as well as Mary Jane shoes, assorted pumps and heels. Different colored stockings, garter belts, sexy bustiers and corsets, little crowns and girlish accessories. Columbia rose up from the closet and looked at Claudia experimentally. She walked around her, almost as if she was studying her body shape. She even looked at the shocking color of her deep blue eyes, her charcoal-black hair and her golden bronze skin tone. She then dove back into the closet and pulled out some sheer black stockings, a dark red sequined bustier, black sequined boy shorts and some beautiful black with dark red lace pumps with clear heels. Claudia studied the heels and found that it an opening in it. It said 'Tips' on top of the opening and it had a $100 dollar bill inside of each heel. Columbia also picked out a velvet black choker, stud earrings, lacy black gloves some red and black feathers and a tiny black clip-on top hat.

Columbia looked at Claudia when she was finished and ushered her to come closer. She picked up the strapless, sequined bustier and pulled at it. It was made out of stretchy fabric, making sure Claudia saw this.

"The shorts are made out of the same thing, so this is sure to fit you very well," Columbia said, dancing a little. "Oh, you are going to look great!" Columbia squealed. Before Claudia could say anything, Columbia started to undress her, leaving her in her underwear. Claudia covered her chest up, shivering at the air that hit her skin. Columbia let out an excited giggle as Claudia stood there, blushing.

"No need to be shy, Claudia! We are both girls here, nobody's looking," she said, trying to make Claudia feel comfortable. Claudia straightened slightly and revealed herself shyly. Columbia thought quietly to herself about how blessed Claudia was in her endowments but hurriedly gave Claudia the bustier to put on. Claudia pulled the sequined bustier over her head, happy that it had a sheer underlining. The bustier hugged her breasts and slim, curvy waist. Columbia helped her put on the soft, sheer stockings, the stretchy, sequined black boy shorts and the lacy black gloves. Claudia felt different in the flashing clothing as she sat down on Columbia's low bed and pulled on the heels. Luckily, knowing how to walk in heels, she had no problem standing up and walking towards the large body mirror that she knew Columbia decorated from the yellow sparkle interior and pink feather boa surrounding it.

She studied herself in the mirror. She looked at the form fitting outfit hugging at her curves with a little wave of delight. She had little time examine the rest of the outfit as Columbia pulled her from the mirror and into a chair by a bright light. Claudia watched as Columbia snapped the soft, velvet choker around her neck, put on the stud earrings and went to pull out a colossal makeup kit. Columbia then looked back at Claudia's face and paused. She saw the maroon lip marks on her jawbone and temple and Frank flashed into her mind instantly. She blinked at Claudia for a moment and took a wet wipe and roughly removed the lip marks from her face, making Claudia wince. Claudia glanced slightly at the wipe when Columbia discarded it, seeing the lipstick stains on it and quickly understood Columbia's reaction.

Claudia remained quiet and saw Columbia's mood perk up as she made up Claudia's face. She smiled happily at Claudia when she was done and guided Claudia to a mirror. Claudia's mouth dropped as she looked at the dark lipstick and the even darker red lining around her lips, the black eye makeup with a grey and red smudge making her deep blue eyes pop, the natural red blush on the apple of her cheeks and a small faux beauty mark above her lip. "Wow…," Claudia uttered as she looked in the mirror with an amazed smile. Columbia quickly stuck the red feather and black feather in the little, clip-on top hat and scuttled over to Claudia. She brushed her hair all to the back, pumping and teasing the front a bit before clipping the top hat on a tilt one side of her head. Her black hair falling in thick layers on her back as she stood, Columbia examined her and nodded in and gave her a happy smile.

"I just love dress up, you look amazing! I can't wait for Frankie to see!" she said. And as soon as she said it, the sooner she regretted it. She still held her smile up as Claudia grinned happily. Columbia watched as Claudia examined her body at every angle in the full body mirror. Columbia dared herself to ask Claudia the question pounding in her mind.

"Um, Claudia…," Columbia said thoughtfully. Claudia looked at her with curious eyes.

"I just wanted to ask, did you…?" Columbia was cut off by someone opening the door. Claudia giggled as she saw Magenta look at her in horror. Magenta then flashed a look at Columbia, who was standing behind Claudia with what looked like a fake smile. "Doesn't she look great, Mags? " Columbia said, smiling. Magenta didn't say anything except nod in agreement with it every word Columbia said.

"Well, I guess you better show Frankie!" Columbia said at Claudia. Claudia nodded and walked past Magenta, giving her a white grin. Magenta waited until she heard Claudia's footsteps disappear down the steps and closed the door. She looked at Columbia, who sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall. Magenta wasn't really fond of comforting people but she tried her best this time.

"Are you alright?" Magenta drawled. Columbia looked up at her and shrugged. Columbia let out a large sigh and blinked her eyes rapidly.

"I just want to be his number one…," Columbia said sadly. Magenta rolled her eyes at this and looked at the groupie with serious eyes. "Columbia, don't waste your time…you know that The Master has a wandering eye, you'll never be his _only one, _he has taken a liking to this Claudia so I don't think that he will back off of her just for you…he gets what he wants ," Magenta said, letting the truth hit her heart like a ton of bricks. Columbia listened to her and absorbed her message in her head and lay back on her bed as Magenta started to brush her wild hair in the mirror. Meanwhile, Claudia was downstairs, looking for Frank until she spotted a telephone. Thinking of her parents, she picked up the phone and tried to call them. She listened to the distant ringing sounding in her ear as she waited for them to answer. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, scaring her to death. It held her tightly and squeezed her against their body, making her drop the phone. They kissed behind her ear and nipped and bit softly on her neck. Claudia's body lit up in excitement and struggled to calm herself down. She looked down at the arm and let out an almost relieved sigh.

"It looks as if Columbia did an excellent job at dressing you…," Frank said casually as he let her go. Claudia looked at his hungry, wolfish gaze and smiled shyly.

"Thank you…you scared me," she said, watching his face intently. Frank chuckled and walked around her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you… delectable sights entice me to the core," Frank cooed. Claudia blushed and looked down at the forgotten phone near her foot. She smiled sheepishly at Frank, who stared at her with blank eyes and a wide smirk. She bent down to pick up the phone and she put it to her ear. She picked it up soon enough to hear the answering machine and then she hung up.

"Trying to call your parents, I see…," Frank said. Claudia nodded and looked as his hand grabbed hers. She watched as his thumb running over the lace on the back of her hand.

"They didn't answer, so I guess they are not home," she said, poking out her lip slightly.

"Well, how unfortunate… Come, my dear, I have a surprise for you," he said playfully, a smirk playing on his lips. Claudia thought for a moment of what the surprise was before slowly following after him, her hand still in his. She followed him in silence in the stillness of the house, silently anxious to see what exactly awaited her.


	6. Nuzzle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claudia Grey. The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to 20th Century Fox and Richard O' Brien**.

***THERE IS SOME LIGHT/ MEDIUM PETTING ((is there a such thing as 'medium petting' lol)) IN HERE! LMAO! SO TRY TO LOOK OUT FOR THAT, DON'T LET IT SURPRISE YOU O.O! LOL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE R&R!~**

Claudia trailed behind as Frank pulled along the narrow hallway back to his room. Claudia felt herself trying to stop, the skidding of her heels against the floor but somehow, Frank's grip refused to let her fall. He opened his bedroom door and shut it as Claudia looked at him warily. Frank smirked at her as she looked around the room for the surprise that he promised.

"So…," Claudia said, shrugging her shoulders in question. Frank chuckled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Claudia, there is no surprise," Frank said flatly. Claudia's jaw dropped a little but she quickly regained herself. Frank strolled towards her, looking at her outfit.

"I just wanted to get you alone is all…I really do hate not having privacy," he said as he leaned against his vanity desk and mirror. Claudia raised an eyebrow at him and moved her mouth to the side.

"We don't NEED to be alone," she said as she was thinking about heading towards the door.

"Well, that's nonsense, Claudia, of course we do!" he said looking at her, flabbergasted.

Claudia shifted from one leg to another as her mind flashed back to Columbia and how she roughly scrubbed her face from the lip marks that Frank had left during their impromptu encounter. She rubbed her jaw bone softly as she remembered the flashback. Frank observed her, curiously and walked towards her and grabbed her hand from her face. Claudia stared distantly at him, still in her memory. She blinked her eyes once and looked at Frank's hand grip her wrist. She softly pulled away from his grasp and looked as he chuckled heartily at her. She turned away from him, now feeling his eyes on her.

"Claudia, something is on your mind," Frank said as he sat down on his bed and looked at her. "Don't you want to sit and tell Frankie?" Frank said as he rubbed the spot next to him. Claudia looked back at him and the vacant spot next to him, pondering the thoughts of what would happen if she were to oblige. Her blue eyes stared, heavy- lidded with thought as she walked to sit next to him. She sat down cautiously, scooting closer until she felt the warmth of his body heat.

Frank looked down at her, smelling the sweet, natural scent of her hair hitting his nose. Her blue eyes looked up at him and she softly sighed. Her breaths making him hold back an excited moan. She pouted a her lip a little, her soulful blue eyes still staring at him.

"It's about when you were kissing on me earlier…," Claudia said softly, pink flushing her cheeks lightly as she said it. Frank's eyebrows knitted together as he thought about it. He nodded at what she said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Well, Columbia saw it while she was putting on my makeup and she seemed upset about it…I mean, she literally tried to scrub my skin off when she was taking off your lip marks," Claudia said. Frank looked at her for a moment, his face turning a bit stern. But his features softened as he kept looking at her.

"Oh well, Columbia is quite smitten with me…she has told me this, but there is nothing for you to fret about, dear," Frank said, brushing the subject off. Claudia was about to pick it back up but he silenced her by holding her face in his hand.

"Now, now, Claudia… I told you there is nothing to worry about. Columbia is just a bit green about my attention towards you," Frank said and smiled clownishly at her. Claudia forced a smile as she removed his hand from her face. Frank wrapped a calm arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He slightly squeezed her sides, making her giggle. His other hand started to stroke her face softly, his soft green eyes dancing lightly. Eyes of soft sea green staring into vivacious blue, spiraling into each other's hearts. Frank timidly brought his face closer to her, stopping briefly and then softly nuzzled his nose against hers. Claudia went rigid for a moment but she soon relaxed into the affectionate action. She softly nuzzled back against his warm face. Frank looked down at her face, his white foundation trailing on her face. He laughed a little and went to his vanity. Claudia knitted her eyebrows as he moved away from her. He went and got her a cloth to wipe her face off. Getting the hint, she grabbed it and started to wipe her face. He grinned and sat back down next to her again. She looked at the smeared makeup around the apple of his cheeks and his nose.

She threw the towel to him and he looked at her in confusion. She smiled at him and stared at him briefly.

"Take off your makeup," she said as he kept looking at her. Frank let out a loud laugh and set the towel next to him.

"I don't think I will be able to do. You see, I worked hard to look as fabulous as I do everyday…wiping it off would be such a waste of work…," he drawled. Claudia grabbed the towel and crawled towards him, his face changed expressions as she got closer. She was on her knees on the bed, facing him as he sat stonily, looking up at her. She softly grabbed the front of his curls and pulled his head back lightly, his eyes still locked on her. She quickly swiped the towel against his face, removing the foundation on his face. Frank gasped and growled and pushed her away. He went to his mirror and glaring at the damage she did. He turned and gave her a murderous glare before grabbing another towel and removing the rest. His soft green eyes were hard as he stood over her. Claudia was now getting scared as she scooted back a bit under his deadly stare.

"I have a good mind to throw you out of here," Frank snapped. Claudia stared as he angrily looked back. She watched as he fluffed his hair a bit and stood back.

"Stand up," Frank ordered as she fidgeted a little. Claudia flushed with a heat of fear as she stood up on her heels. She swallowed as Frank drew near her and she brought her fists up against her chest, drawing herself up. Frank sighed and sneered at her as she looked at him, anticipating his next move. Claudia closed her eyes as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, feeling him press his body against hers. To her surprise, he started to nuzzle against her again. Claudia applauded him in her mind for control his temper to an extent. His nuzzles were warm and comforting, they soon turned into small kisses lying softly on her face and a passionate closed mouth kiss on her lips. He nuzzled her neck, softly kissing her throat and craning his neck lower to kiss the dip between her clavicles. He then nuzzled her face again, rocking his body again hers. Frank let out a groan of excitement a he pressed harder against her.

"Mmh, Claudia…did I scare you?" Frank said, his warm breath and lips against her face. She nodded frantically as he squeezed her tighter against him, making her elicit a weak moan. He kissed her chin and a hard kiss on her lips again. He pulled back, his tongue dancing on his lips. He buried his face into her neck, his soft curls tickling at her nose. His voice vibrated against his neck, it was heavy with desire. "Oh Claudia, why do you hold back from me?" Frank moaned against her neck. Claudia shifted in his arms as his hot, humid breath sent messages throughout her body. Her hand involuntarily inched up to his shoulder, clenching it softly. Her heart beat increased as his hand roamed from the small of her back, over her hips and to her thighs, his hand running over the inside of her thigh. He moaned loudly and embraced her harder. "Why don't you want me?" he said heavily. He pushed against her until she landed back onto the bed. Her heartbeat accelerated even more when Frank pushed his way between her thighs with his knees. He settled himself between her legs, making her gasp when she felt his excitement against her thigh.

He grounded against her, surprising her. She wrapped her hands around his neck while her legs locked around him, hugging him tightly. Frank was surprised by her strength and tried to get out of her grip. Claudia jerked and he was released from his grip when he dug his knuckles into her sides. Frank smiled at her innocent lust. He decided to please her. Frank moaned in the back of his throat as he laid back down into Claudia's grip. Her grip wasn't as tight as before and made him feel comfortable. He listened to her soft gasps at his occasional grind against her. The warmth of their bodies radiated throughout each other as they continued to hug and grip upon each other. She began to nuzzle against him again and Frank immediately obliged. He nuzzled his nose against hers again, their lips lightly brushing on contact. The nuzzles then turned into small kisses. Claudia kissed the side of his mouth, the traces of his jaw line. Frank grunted and kissed the shell of her ear heatedly. The heat between them swelling rapidly as their bodies started to rock and grind against each other again. Frank then pressed his lips against hers, his tongue sliding against her mouth.

She opened her mouth and Frank's tongue dived in. The mouths moved against each other passionately, Claudia gripped around his neck, trying to bring him as close as she could. Frank tangled his hand in her hair, kissing her even harder. Her thighs gripped him tighter as he started to grind against her in a slow, heated rhythm. Claudia caught on to the rhythm and started to push up against him. Their breaths coming in short pants as they continued to dry grind against each other, sometimes a moan slipping out from their lips. She ran a hand through his curls as they continued their endless kiss. There was a thin sheet of sweat forming on Frank's arm as he continued. Claudia ran her hands down his arms, picking up the sweat on her hands. The moment was getting more intense, more heated, getting closer to that moment where they would share that sweet sin of ecstasy, until there was a booming knock on the door. The knock scared Claudia and she pushed Frank of her, making the kiss break with a resounding smack. Angrily, Frank boomed at the person at the door.

"WHO IS IT!" Frank thundered.

"Frankie, I have to tell you something…can I come in?" Columbia said as she stood outside the door. Frank looked back at Claudia, who drew up in shame. Frank exhaled loudly and got up off the bed.

"I'm busy right now! Come back later!" he said, listening for her to leave. Surely, he heard Columbia's echoing heels leave his room. Frank licked his lips and looked back at Claudia, who was out of breath from their intimate activity. Claudia felt ashamed of herself as she looked at the young man who came back towards her.

"Claudia, it's alright… no need to be ashamed," Frank cooed softly, his voice somehow comforting her. He offered his hand to her and she grabbed as he helped her off the bed. Her back felt sticky from the heat and slight sweat. Frank drew her into a warm hug and she hugged him back, burying her face into his chest. She felt his kiss against her forehead; she lifted her head and kissed his chin.

"You were just expressing what you felt, of course. It's perfectly…human," he said, a bit of laughter in his voice. He smiled at her and pinched her cheek softly as he led her out of his room quietly, holding her hand tighter every step of the way.


	7. Envy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claudia Grey. The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to 20th Century Fox and Richard O' Brien**.

****Really sorry that I haven't updated lol. I've been busy with school so I want to update as soon as I can and as frequently so here we go! ~**

Claudia's face flushed pink as she was walking with Frank out of his room. Frank looked down at her and smiled, gripping her hand tighter. She smiled back at him weakly, the pulsing want between her legs settling. She looked at how even more handsome he was without his makeup and foundation on. She giggled to herself about her boldness of wiping it off of him. Columbia was lounging on Frank's throne when she heard him come down the stairs. She quickly jumped up to meet him, her happiness dropped and simmered in her stomach when her eyes met Claudia's vibrant blue ones. Columbia felt herself swallow hard as Magenta's words echoed in her head yet again. _He gets what he wants…_

"Hello there, Columbia," Frank said, grinning. Claudia studied his grin; she squinted slightly at the malicious traces she found in it.

"I believe you wanted to ask me something, is that right?" Frank said, slowly slipping his hand from Claudia. He looked back at Claudia and smiled as she looked at both of them, slightly confused.

"Claudia, dear, would you kindly let Columbia and I talk alone for a moment?" he said, his eyes wandering over her. Claudia blinked and nodded before locking eyes with Columbia, who looked paler than usual. Frank gave one last lingering, almost erotic glance at Claudia before she turned to run back up the stairs. Columbia stared at Frank, slightly taken aback by him not wearing any type of makeup. He raised a thick eyebrow at Columbia before chuckling.

"I know, it's rather shocking to see me like this…," Frank said as if he was reading her mind. Columbia nodded a little and stared at him a little longer. Frank felt himself getting impatient by Columbia's quietness.

"Well, Columbia, I thought you had something to ask me, didn't you?" Frank said, his voice showing bits of his bite.

Columbia soon snapped out of her trance and got her thoughts together before trying to speak.

"Well, Frankie… I just wanted to know if you really love me as much as you say you do and—"Columbia was cut off by Frank.

"Oh, that's what all of this is about? Of course, I love you, Columbia," he said, smiling slightly. Columbia was oblivious to the false tone of sympathy in his voice.

"Yes, but Claudia—"

"Columbia… Claudia IS my guest and I want her to feel as comfortable here as possible," Frank said, laughing in his head at the choice of words he used. Columbia's mind flashed back to the lip marks on Claudia's face and the gazes that they exchanged between each other.

"Now, on the matter of this jealousy that you feel towards Claudia is rather childish and unneeded… I want you to get rid of it," Frank said firmly before walking away. He turned on his heels again and looked squarely at Columbia again.

"Oh, and make sure to tell Magenta that when she makes dinner, refer to Claudia," he said, grinning at the thought. "I do want her eat what she likes since she is OUR guest, of course," Frank said, smiling before turning on his heels and walking away, leaving Columbia alone.

Columbia listened to the hum of the elevator as Frank headed up to the lab. Columbia was breathing hard. She felt a mixture of different emotions simmer inside of her before she headed up to her room. Magenta was there, lying on her bed. Occasionally, she looked out the window to look at the afternoon sun. Magenta let out a lingering breath and looked as Columbia stared down at her.

Magenta put on a disgruntled look as she stared back. "Frankie said when you are making dinner, ask Claudia first or whatever…," Columbia said as she walked over to her side of the room and settled down, the emotions rolling in her stomach. Magenta's ever heavy- lidded eyes looked over at Columbia.

"What did I tell you, Columbia?" Magenta said in an amused tone. Columbia looked at her, Magenta's fiery red hair moving slightly as she made her way over to where she was. Columbia stared into Magenta's simmering brown eyes and swallowed heavily. She knew that Magenta knew exactly what was going on.

"I told you… it seems you have a habit of not listening to me when I am right…," Magenta said, smiling a little.

"Frankie said that he loves me, okay?" Columbia shot back, only making Magenta laugh at her. Columbia was taken aback by it and shook her head slightly. Magenta let out a long sigh of amusement as she looked back at the groupie.

"Columbia, don't be a _**fool! **_Of course, the Master says that he 'loves' you but how does he feel about Claudia, huh?" she says, watching the groupie's face. Columbia felt a sudden surge of anger and back away from Magenta, who jumped slightly in surprise.

"Oh, shut up, Magenta! You don't know what you're talking about!" She said, giving Magenta dagger eyes. Columbia ran what he said to her repeatedly in her head until she convinced herself more thoroughly. Magenta threw her chin out in challenge and smiled at the groupie evilly.

"Fine then, try to prove me wrong then…," Magenta said, her voice like ice and venom.

"I can prove you wrong! And I will!" Columbia said as she looked the domestic straight in the eyes. They stayed like that for a moment until Magenta's smile widened and she looked away.

"Columbia, I'm trying to help you… I've known the Master longer than you have and I know his ways… you may be his groupie, but who knows what might happen since this girl is around… you have to think of the possibility of you being _**replaced…**_," Magenta said as she settled back down on her bed, leaving Columbia to ponder at what she said. Columbia rejected the thoughts and immediately left the room without another word, slamming the door. Columbia felt the fire in her as she headed towards the guest room, where Claudia stayed.

Columbia waited, feeling the anger in her seeping throughout her making her feel heavy against the floor. Soon the door opened, Claudia was face to face with Columbia. Claudia still had on the outfit that Columbia gave her. Claudia smiled widely and almost lovingly at Columbia as she greeted her. Columbia clenched her face slightly as she stared at Claudia's face. The images of the smeared lip stick ghosted in her head and it sent her boiling over. Columbia raised her hand and slapped Claudia as hard as she could. The hit made Columbia's palm burn as she looked at Claudia, immediately feeling ashamed of hitting her.

Claudia's hair was splayed across her face and she slowly put a hand to where she felt the searing burn of Columbia's slap. She looked back at Columbia and her lips fluttered in sadness. Columbia's head was emptied as her eyes focused on Claudia's. Columbia felt her shame turn into a certain authority as her look turned to a slight smugness. Claudia, still holding her hand to her face, quietly closed the door, leaving Columbia outside of it. Columbia could hear the soft sobs coming from the room and felt a swell of power fill her. She straightened herself up and headed up the stairs that led to the lab.


	8. Tension

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claudia Grey. The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to 20th Century Fox and Richard O' Brien****.**

****CAUTION: FRANK x COLUMBIA AHEAD!****

Claudia sat on her bed, sniffling softly. She wiped her tears away and began to cry even more. She knew what this was about, she knew _**who**_ it was about and it made her stomach roll uneasily. She took a deep breath and looked around the room and soon felt her sadness beckon at her again. She didn't know what to do, she felt lost. She glanced at the hazy mirror on the side of the room and approached it. The pretty makeup she had on smearing across her face, dried water on her cheeks. She quickly grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom. She soaked the towel in lukewarm water and wiped the bleeding makeup from her face. She carefully went around her eyes, making sure not to take off the eyeliner and she then started to wipe away her lipstick, almost brutally. Her naturally pinkish lips coming back to her and she started to wipe bits of the blush off of her face, leaving the remains faded.

Claudia stared at the reddened spot on her face, the constant reminder of that slap. She let out a harsh breath and yanked the tiny clip-on hat she had on off of her head as well as the clear, stripper heels she had on and threw them across the bathroom. She stared at them after they fell and looked back in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair roughly and repeatedly until the pompadour she had in the front of her head laid back into her slightly curled locks. She ripped the lace gloves off her hands as well and roughly threw them on the ground, taking one last look into the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

Frank worked silently in the lab with Riff Raff assisting him occasionally. Columbia observed with enthusiasm as Frank worked. She smiled at his natural, makeup-less face as he worked intently. He occasionally glanced up at her, but finally speaking after a few moments.

"Columbia, did you tell Magenta what I said?" he said, looking at her.

"Yes, Frankie," she said smiling. Frank smiled vaguely back at her before ordering Riff Raff to gather some test results so he could analyze them.

Columbia's mind floated back to Claudia and she looked at Frank. Her mind flashed back to the mass sorrow in her blue eyes and the shocked but mournful expression in her face. She felt a sharp pang in her heart but washed it away. Frank looked up to see Columbia staring at him, making him furrow his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Frank said suspiciously.

Columbia quickly snapped out of her thoughts and sniffed. "Oh, nothing! I was just looking at how great you look without makeup is all," Columbia said, getting her mind together. Frank absentmindedly touched his face and looked back down at his work.

"That reminds me…I have to put on more makeup before dinner… where's Claudia?" he suddenly asked.

Columbia shot a look at him before taking a breath.

"I think she is in her room…," Columbia said, trying to make her voice sound steady. She heard Frank suddenly stop abruptly. He looked at her for a moment before looking down again, shuffling through some papers.

"Why didn't she come up here?" Frank asked. Columbia then fidgeted slightly before letting out a breath.

"I think she's taking a nap," Columbia said casually. Frank was slightly irritated by Columbia's short answers and set down the papers. Frank soon let it go as soon as Columbia ran a finger down his arm. Columbia kissed him passionately across the lips and Frank quickly responded, kissing her back roughly. Columbia smiled in glee as they stopped and Frank began to kiss around her neck and collarbone. Columbia moaned as heat flooded throughout her body as his lips worked over her. Frank quickly pulled her with him as he led her out of the lab and into a dark corner on the staircase. Frank let out a grunt of passion as he pulled down Columbia's glittery shorts along with her panties.

Columbia gasped as she felt Frank's fingers run roughly over her wet core. She clung her arms tightly around his neck and moaned as he started to kiss around her breasts and lifted her slim legs around his waist. Columbia let out a gasp of glee as she felt his hardness against her opening. She kissed his temple tenderly and let out a squeal of surprise as he entered her. She could feel him pulsing inside of her as he began to roughly thrust inside of her. She moaned and clenched at his hair. Frank was breathing hard through his nose and closed his eyes as he felt her walls tighten around him with every thrust. He began to thrust even harder as he felt his orgasm building. Columbia soon climaxed hard, her eyes fluttering shut as her body succumbed to the bliss as her legs started to shake fiercely. Frank dropped her to the floor with a thud. Columbia felt her head hit against the wall as she looked up at Frank.

Frank grabbed her by her hair and plunged his pulsing member into her mouth. Columbia sucked hard and fast, pleased with the moans that he elicited. After a few moments, he forced her head downward roughly as he released inside of her throat, making her shiver slightly. Frank pulled his member out of her mouth before wobbly backing away from her. He placed a hard kiss on her lips before pulling up his underwear and heading back towards the lab. Columbia smiled and did the same while she licked her lips of his remains. Columbia watched with a heavy smile as he continued his work without another disruption.

Magenta swayed her way down the vacant hall after lounging undisturbed to start with dinner. She stopped at Claudia's room and knocked on the door. Magenta jumped a little as the door swung open and Claudia stared at her. Claudia put on one of her beautiful smiles but her eyes were vacant and sad. Magenta's eyes also widened at the searing red mark on Claudia's face.

"Hi, Magenta," she said, trying to sound like her usual self.

Magenta stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what happened to her. She looked at the missing makeup that once graced her pretty face and the absence of her usual kindness or happiness.

"What would you like for dinner?" Magenta asked.

"Anything you can make is fine with me…," Claudia said quickly before giving Magenta a false smile that seemed even sadder than the first. Magenta nodded and slowly drifted away from the young woman, her heart slightly dropping at the sorrowful vibe she gave off. As soon as she was sure that Magenta was gone, Claudia hurried down the stairs to the phone. She tried to call her parents again and talk to them. There still wasn't an answer and led right to the answering machine. Claudia's mind began to rave. Maybe they knew it was her but they didn't want to answer. She slammed the phone back down and headed back up to her room and locked the door.

Everyone soon gather at the dinner table in the late afternoon. Columbia was sitting in her usual seat but looked to see the one across from her was vacant and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes darted over to Magenta, who gave her a serious look as she sat the food on the table. Frank entered the room with his makeup fully replenished on his face, smiling widely as he sat down. His smile soon faded as he saw the chair next to him was empty.

"Magenta, could you please get Claudia?" he said casually.

Magenta nodded slightly and swayed up the stairs to get her. Riff Raff quietly distributed the napkins and silverware as he heard the familiar steps of his sister trailing down the stairs. Magenta swayed in, her face etched in slight nervousness as Claudia followed behind her. Everyone looked at her as she walked in. Frank automatically noticed that she was no longer wearing the heels, making her shorter as well as the lipstick and eyeshadow and accessories that Columbia let her wear. Her face was empty and lifeless as she sat down in her usual seat, her eyes not looking up to meet his. He quietly looked around to the others, who all except Riff Raff looked around. Her glistening black hair waved out and she quickly pushed it back. She sat up straight and waited for them to stop staring at her.

Columbia studied how she removed the makeup except for the bold eyeliner and shuddered a little. Columbia then looked over to Frank, who was still looking at Claudia. When Claudia made eye contact with Columbia, Columbia swiftly grabbed Frank's hand.

"Today was so great, Frankie! It was the best ever!" she squealed at Frank, who looked at Claudia with almost tense eyes before looking back at Claudia and smiling.

Claudia didn't move. Her facial expression didn't change. Claudia just looked away and down as Magenta started to distribute the food. Claudia looked down at her food, uninterested.

After a moment, Frank looked back at Claudia with concern and frustration of not knowing what's wrong with her and snatched his hand away from Columbia's.

"Claudia…," Frank said, making her eyes snap up at him. He gave her a little smile and licked his lips.

"Why are you not eating, Claudia?" he said, looking at the untouched food on her plate. Claudia looked around at the others for a moment before stretching and picking up her fork to eat. Frank kept looking at her as she began to eat her food slowly. She pushed her hair back a bit and then he saw it. Claudia tensed up at the clanging fork next to her as he roughly grabbed her face, moving her hair away. The fading red spot on her face, he ran his finger over it before letting her face go. He let out a harsh breath before looking around at the others.

"Who did this?" he asked in a deathly tone. Everyone stayed silent until Frank threw a glass at the wall in anger, making Claudia jump from her seat. Claudia gave a frantic look at Columbia, who was now standing against the wall. Frank headed menacingly towards them and he threw a sharp look at Magenta. He headed towards her, raising his hand towards her. Riff Raff tried to hold him back but pushed him out the way. Claudia's breath caught in her throat as she watched him hover towards Magenta and quickly ran towards him. She hooked her arm around his and forced his arm down, he shot a look at her but she didn't falter.

"Please, NO! It wasn't her…," Claudia said, frantically. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she looked at Columbia then at Frank.

"The makeup was irritating my face so I wiped it off and… and when my skin gets irritated it turns red, nobody hurt me," she said, trying to calm him. Frank stared at her with wide eyes and looked around to the others, who remained quiet.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT!" he boomed. Magenta and Riff Raff left the dining room and went to their rooms, silently thanking Claudia in their heads. Columbia hesitated as she looked at Claudia, who gave her an eerie look.

"I said, get out…NOW!" Frank said, giving Columbia an icy stare. Columbia soon left and ran up the stairs to her room. After they were gone, he grabbed Claudia and pulled her from the dining room. He led her back to his room and began to stare her down. After a moment, he began to speak.

"Claudia, don't lie to me…," he said in a warning. "Your skin is perfectly fine but I admire your bravery to save them from a severe punishment…," he said, his smile brightening the mood a little.

Claudia looked down but he lifted her face back up again.

"Claudia, who did this to you?" he asked again. Claudia shifted a little under his gaze as she looked back up again, swallowing.

"Columbia did," Claudia said, tired of his gaze. Frank blinked and his eyes widened.

"Columbia?" he repeated. Then his mind flashed back to Columbia's face in the lab when he asked her about Claudia. He suddenly headed for his door but was stopped by Claudia.

"No, no please, it's okay…," she said, hoping to calm him down. He swiftly moved her out the way and headed out the door. A few moments later, she heard a loud thump and a girlish wail. It frightened Claudia to the core as she ran from his room to her own and locked the door as she covered her ears, trying to drain out Columbia's screams. The rest of the night was quiet as Claudia pulled off her glittery clothes, which now seemed dull into a purple bra and underwear set and cut off her room light. As she laid in bed, the darkness pierced through her as she fluttered to an uneasy sleep.


	9. Let Us Make A Deal

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claudia Grey. The Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to 20th Century Fox and Richard O' Brien****.**

****Sorry I haven't updated in a while lol. College is a bitch :3****

Claudia awoke to the darkness of her room. She swallowed and looked to see it was still dark outside. She trembled at the thought of Columbia's scream and wondered if she was alright. She put her hand against her chest and found it beating hard. She gazed around the intimidating room and let out a frightened scream at an eerie white face leering at her in the dark. She soon calmed down as she realized who it was. It was Frank, sitting next to her bed in his pajamas, his grin widened as he looked at her face. This is the first time Claudia ever heard him let out a booming laugh. Shakily, Claudia gave him a serious stare.

"That's not funny…," Claudia said, calming down.

"Oh, of course it wasn't, I didn't mean to frighten you," Frank said, his voice smooth and calm. Claudia sat up and looked at him through the bits of light that the moon gave off.

"How long have you been right here?" Claudia asked abruptly.

"Oh, only for a moment, it was quite enjoyable, you are quite the sensual sleeper," he said, smiling. Claudia threw a disturbed smirk back at him before her mind flashed to Columbia. Her lips fluttered in fear at the thought of what he might have done to her. She looked back at him with wandering eyes.

"Oh, yes and earlier when you left my room without notice, that was quite rude, don't you think?" Frank said.

Claudia gave him a look of disbelief. Her body went limp as she stared at him and settle against the headboard.

"Well, I'm sorry, I got scared when I heard Columbia screaming _**bloody murder**_," Claudia said sarcastically. Frank raised his eye brows and smirked.

"Oh, Claudia! No need to get snippy, dear," Frank said. "If you want to know, which I think you do, I didn't hurt Columbia as bad as you think I did, I do have mercy on people…," Frank said casually, slouching slightly in his chair. Claudia gave him a look as she looked down, feeling sorry for Columbia. She soon snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a weight on her bed. She looked up at Frank, who was now sitting dangerously close to her. She could smell his musky cologne and she breathed it in deeply.

"Don't be upset," he said as his hand lightly trailed against her hips, which was covered by the thin sheets she had over her. He soon rested his hand over her thigh and smiled. She shifted her legs slightly away from him, leaning her head back again the headboard. Frank stared at her smooth neck before running his other hand over it. His hand began to run up and down her thigh, the movement making the sheet pull away from her legs. He immediately noticed that she only had her under garments on and felt the familiar stirring in his stomach. Frank moved in to kiss her neck but Claudia pulled away, making Frank's head fall against her arm.

Frank looked up at her before stroking her arm.

"Claudia," he started, his voice filling with desire as his eyes ran over her body. "Please… I want you so much, it hurts," he almost begged. Frank surprised himself with his pleading. Claudia raised a curious eyebrow at him as she watched his face. He kept looking at her as he began to climb on top of her. Frank was now hovering over her, his gaze hungry. He licked his lips slowly as he settled back, the silky fabric of his pajamas sliding over her skin. His hand palmed her stomach softly, Claudia's ears perked up as he moaned silently at the feel of her soft skin. She watched warily as he placed a soft kiss on her stomach, slightly dipping his tongue into her navel. He savored the flavor of her as he then placed a long, lingering kiss between her breasts. His eyes met up with hers as he looked down at her full lips. He shivered a little as he placed a small kiss on them. Claudia blinked and observed the erotic look in his eyes. This time, she lifted her head and kissed him tenderly.

Frank responded back fiercely, his tongue darting over her lips repeatedly until she finally opened her mouth. She clenched at his pajama shirt to pull him closer as he kissed her passionately, his hot tongue probing and sliding against hers. Claudia let out an involuntary moan and clawed at his shirt with an untamed eagerness. He broke the kiss and started to undo his shirt, revealing his sandy colored chest and arms. Claudia timidly opened her legs as he settled between them again. He fell into the familiar hold that she had before, moaning a little as her soft hands ran up his back. He began to kiss her neck, sucking and nipping hard on her skin. She let out a little gasp and pushed up against him, making her hug him tighter. His hands loosened the grip she had on him before he started to kiss and suck on her throat.

Claudia started to shake her head furiously. She wanted to break out of it, out of the control her body was placing over her mind. Frank noticed this and let out a deep chuckle as he grabbed her chin, making her head still. Frank moaned softly as he looked deep into her eyes, blue pools of a sliding kaleidoscope.

"Claudia, why are being so headstrong about this?" he said in a husky whisper. He watched as she licked her full lips and let out a short, forced breath. He then began to stroke her cheeks softly, trying to calm her.

Suddenly, he climbed off of her, the shock of cold air instantly upsetting her. Claudia looked up at him as her eyes set on his naked torso and back up to his eyes. He stared down at her, his green eyes blackened with desire.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Before Claudia could respond, he jumped up. Claudia quickly darted out the bed as well.

"Tell you what, Claudia I am willing to make a deal with you about this?" Frank started, his green eyes lighting up the dark. He ran a hand through his black curls as he got his thoughts together.

"We can take this slowly, going a bit further every night, if you are willing of course," Frank purred as he grabbed her hand, smiling.

Claudia nodded slightly, willing for him to continue.

"But I want you to stay here with me, which means there will be no more calling your parents, no more association with others that you had before as well as anything else…," Frank said, looking her straight in the eye. Claudia felt her stomach drop and her face get hot as she thought of not seeing her parents or friends anymore. She swallowed and thought of the argument she had with her parents before she came here.

Frank tried to read her face as she thought deeply. He ran his hand over the worry crease in on forehead and she snapped back to attention. Claudia gathered her thoughts and voice together as she looked in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll take on your deal…but what happens if it doesn't work…" she questioned. Frank put on a broad grin and snickered.

"Oh, it will work out, dear but if for some inexcusable reason it doesn't…then you can leave if you wish," he said, pulling back on the clothing that he shedded. Claudia quickly felt self-conscious at how revealed she was. Frank smiled at her and kissed her face softly before staring deep into her eyes and kissing her hard on the lips. Claudia licked her lips slightly and shivered softly as he stared at her again, this time for a long moment. His eyes never wavered or moved as if he was trying to penetrate deep in her soul.

"…You will be mine," Frank said in a heart-thumping tone, making Claudia's knees wobble. He gave her one last smile before turning and strutting out of the room. Claudia shakily went back to her bed and fell back into her uneasy sleep.


End file.
